sèche tes larmes
by ylg
Summary: où Lazlo apprend à Shion ce que vaut un sourire, pour lui.


**Titre : **Sèche tes larmes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Please Save my Earth / Reincarnations  
**Personnages : **Shion, Lazlo  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **la création des personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Hiwatari Saki.

**Thème : **6variations,"la valeur d'un sourire"  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : il me semble que c'était au tome 8 (peut-être 9 ? je ne les ai pas sous la main pour vérifier...) du manga ; pour la version des OAVs, je ne sais pas.

Sniff. D'accord, ce passage est essentiel au développement du personnage de Shion, mais, qu'est-ce que c'est moche ce qui lui est arrivé ! ouin, Lazlo !

oOo

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, un garnement du voisinage était venu se moquer de Shion et était reparti avec plus de plaies et de bosses qu'il ne pouvait compter. Mais pour la première fois, il s'en tirait sans se faire gronder. Au contraire, il reçut des paroles réconfortantes et des encouragements.  
C'était tellement bizarre comme situation… à des années-lumière de ce qu'il avait appris et subi jusque là.

« Tu auras un bisou à chaque pas effectué, » promit Lazlo. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste donner sans rien recevoir, n'est-ce pas ? que recevrait-il, lui, en échange ?  
La bouche de Lazlo s'étira sous sa barbe châtain.  
« Ma récompense sera le sourire que tu me feras à ces moments-là. »

Shion sécha ses larmes, les premières depuis bien longtemps, avant de demander :  
« C'est tout ?  
- Comment, "c'est tout" ? »  
Oui : juste une expression faciale qu'on pouvait contrefaire, et de la part d'un parfait étranger, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ?

« Oui, reprit Lazlo, "juste" ça. Je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup. Dans les premiers temps, bien sûr, tu vas avoir du mal. Les Rian ont fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour toi, mais ça ne va pas tout de suite être évident pour toi, de sourire. Surtout à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas encore beaucoup. Je me trompe ? »  
Non. Shion hocha la tête. Au moins, là-dessus, il était lucide. Mais quelle logique voyait-il dans tout ça ? Le raisonnement de cet homme ne tenait pas la route, au vu de ce que le jeune orphelin connaissait du monde.

« Mais ça peut s'arranger. On va continuer à faire connaissance, toi et moi et Kyaa. S'apprivoiser petit à petit. Et à force, j'espère que tu te souviendras comment sourire, pour de vrai, avec les yeux aussi. Tu as droit à un nouveau départ, autant faire tout notre possible pour que tu prennes un chemin qui en vaille la peine, à partir de maintenant, hein ? »  
Ça se défendait. Mais c'était peut-être trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pourquoi moi ? Vous m'avez dit que le pays vous avait désigné, mais…  
- Je voulais avoir à m'occuper de quelqu'un. Vivre avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai faire comme si on était une famille. C'est le hasard si toi et moi, précisément, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, on s'est rencontrés. Tu crois au destin ?  
- Non.  
- Moi non plus. Profitons de chaque possibilité qu'on nous offre, choisissons notre vie.  
- Vous savez pourtant que les gens que j'ai rencontrés _par hasard_ sur Tess, je les ai tués, avant que les soldats ne m'arrêtent.  
- Oui. Mais maintenant, tu es sur Shia et plus personne n'essaie de te tuer. Tu peux vivre différemment de là-bas. Sans crainte. »

Shion replongea dans le silence. Faire confiance à cet homme qui semblait ne se soucier de rien et tout accepter avec le sourire, désespérément optimiste ?  
Accroupi à son niveau, Lazlo lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu vois, avec ta force saatchess, tu es sans doute beaucoup plus fort que moi et capable de te défendre de n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de te protéger autant que possible de tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver de mal. »  
De près, sa barbe lui chatouillait la joue. Boucles châtain contre peau brune, c'était presque du ton sur ton. Shion se demanda s'il devait y voir un signe quelconque. Ses bras lui donnèrent une impression de force quand ils l'entourèrent.

La dernière fois qu'un adulte inconnu l'avait attrapé comme ça, c'était pour le maîtriser ; ça c'était très mal terminé. Surtout pour l'homme. Pourtant, là, ces bras l'entouraient sans le menacer. Ils l'enfermaient alors qu'instinctivement, il voudrait être libre, mais il n'y avait aucune intention mauvaise derrière.  
Et ils dégageaient de la chaleur, aussi. Et d'ailleurs, être libre, c'est bien beau, mais une fois qu'il raisonna un peu : pour aller où ? ça n'est pas comme s'il avait spécialement envie d'être ailleurs, de s'enfuir quelque part. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester là.

Il pouvait rester jouer avec Kyaa et Lazlo à être une famille. Ça pouvait être très bien. Même si là sur le moment, son cœur lui faisait toujours mal. Les coins de sa bouche se tordirent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait essayer de sourire ou se remettre à pleurer ; de toute façon dans l'immédiat il n'arrivait à faire aucun des deux. Mais Lazlo le regardait avec… bonté, c'était ça le mot, comme la vieille Rian à l'orphelinat.  
Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« Alors, c'est quoi le reste des règles du jeu ? on n'a pas encore tout défini, hein ? »  
Lazlo partit d'un rire franc.  
« Bonne question. Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà établi la plupart au moment où tu t'es installé, ce qu'il fallait pour vivre ensemble. Je ne crois pas qu'il y en est de prédéfinies. Si on tombe sur une nouvelle situation, comme aujourd'hui avec cette bagarre, on en inventera de nouvelles au fur et à mesure, s'il le faut. D'accord ? »

Le visage de Lazlo était calme. Mais quelque chose, dans son regard, disait à Shion qu'il avait affaire à ce qu'il aurait appelé un vrai sourire, sincère, qui part du cœur et qui illumine aussi les yeux. Un de ceux qu'il voulait voir un jour sur son visage à lui.

« D'accord. »


End file.
